


绊（Tripped）

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gangbang, Groupies, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, criminal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 就是一个骨肉皮鬼的复仇（不算）小故事，基本没剧情，就是各种啪啪啪
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui, Chen Linong/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui, Huang Minghao | Justin/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui, Lin Yanjun/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *all鬼无三观肉文，骨肉皮鬼，road trip，预计出现农鬼、坤鬼、kris鬼、俊鬼（但应该就是np不会单章叭？），不知道写几章可能下章就结束也说不定（？）
> 
> *本章贾鬼
> 
> *全员OOC！！！！！！！！！！真的只是借个名字！！！！！！
> 
> *脏脏脏脏脏不要骂我脏脏脏脏骂会拉黑（超blx）

一：

Justin最先发现车上多了一个粉色的脑袋，后脑勺的一撮粉毛被压得翘起来，在一排随着路途的颠簸左右乱晃。他们乐队没人喜欢坐前面，往往上车第一件事是把行李什么的丢上去，只有乐队经理Peter为了做做样子盯他们会坐在副驾的位置。Justin抬头往右前方看去，Peter果不其然睡得昏天地暗。他环顾四周，键盘兼队长Kris叼着烟望着窗外不知道在给他哪个情人打电话，鼓手信和主唱Kun头靠在一起补觉，吉他手Evan拿着switch专注在游戏中，其他工作人员也睡得四仰八叉、鼾声四起，没有任何人注意到在这个喷着他们乐队巨大logo的tour bus上的多了一个不属于他们的陌生人。

他起身，向那颗粉脑袋走过去，那簇粉毛的主人看起来也睡着了。刘海挡去他的半边脸，下巴因为瞌睡一点、一点，怪不得没有人察觉到他的存在，他实在是太像他们中的一员了，黑色印花T恤，黑色紧身破洞牛仔裤，除了那头有些野心的粉发和全员金发的他们有些格格不入。他抱着怀、低着头，双腿并拢乖巧地坐着，脖子上拴着一把看起来很重的锁，链子在他脖子上缠了两圈有余，露出的左边耳朵上打了一排洞，耳垂上挂着串钥匙，看起来像是那把锁的钥匙，难道不会太重吗，Justin想。

或许是Justin的视线过于好奇，被盯得不自在的粉头发抬起头睁开了眼睛，是一张顶漂亮的脸，画了眼线，眼角涂着星星亮片。他们乐队里漂亮的人挺多，可他的漂亮里带些水彩的天真，不像他们团里大多数是浓艳的好看。他的气质和他们也有微妙的区别，虽然他身上也和他们一样挂满了金属装饰、化着妆，可他看起来好干净，像是新生的树苗，鲜嫩的滴水却没沾上一点土腥。

在这世上太干净了可不行，容易引起他人去摧毁的欲望。

Justin现在就想要把他折断。

“天啊，是Justin……”

粉头发一脸不可思议地样子低声惊叹着，Justin忍不住翘起了嘴角，看他的反应，对方是他们的狂热歌迷没错了，如果是自己的狂热粉丝那更好。虽然心里窃喜，但他还是做出一副严肃地样子，一手撑在对方的座椅靠背上，一手很酷地撩起了自己的头发：“你是谁？”他一定不知道自己的样子幼稚的令人发笑，但他们本来就是一个以少男少女们为目标听众的流行摇滚乐队，愤世嫉俗不是他们的责任，耍帅才是。

“你好帅呀，比视频里还要帅，我好喜欢你们呀。”粉头发的声音糯糯的，说完还不好意思地咬了咬自己的下唇。

要折断他，Justin满脑子只有这一个想法。

“那也不能跟我们上车，下不为例，知道了吗。”Justin在他身边坐下，翘起二郎腿，用审视的目光赤裸地看着他。

对方在他的注视下羞怯地低下了头，在随身的背包里慌乱着翻找着掏出一张他们的限量CD和笔递给他：“可以帮我签个名吗？”

“签什么，”Justin从他手里接过唱片，用指尖挠了挠他的手心。他看似在低头看唱片，实则在用余光注意对方的反应。再傻也能懂得这个动作的含义，对方果不其然地瞪大了眼睛，脸颊迅速烧起了两抹这昏暗月色下也无法掩盖的红。

“签给谁？”Justin又问了一遍，他收回了手，拆开光碟，鱼儿已上钩，他甚是满意，他只愿这司机再开快些，好让他采取下一步行动。

“To小鬼，”粉头发甜甜地说：“我叫小鬼，只要签给我，签什么我都喜欢。”

“你说的，”Justin翻开歌词本在上面写起来，小鬼探着脑袋想看他签，他掩着自己的手不让他看，签完之后他直接合上了唱片把它又塞回小鬼的背包里：“等我们分开了再看。”

“很快就要分开了，马上就要到A城了，”小鬼有些沮丧。

“不会的，我保证。”Justin挠了挠小鬼的下巴，指腹在他的下颚停留了一会才依依不舍地收回了手，他花了好大功夫才忍住掐上对方这白皙脖颈的冲动，他怪这路途太颠，把他的心都颠乱了。

汽车在午夜前赶到了目的地。和往常一样，Peter最先下车去拿房间，Justin和小鬼紧随其后，小鬼太过紧张，差点在车门处被台阶绊倒，“小心，”Justin连忙着扶住他的腰，和摘下耳机的Evan正巧对视到，Evan意味深长地看着他，他也没来及多想，半搂半抱地推小鬼下车。

“谢谢，”Peter从前台手中接过他们整队人的房卡和证件，他一边对着张数一边转过身向停车场方向走去，结果被挡在他面前的Justin吓了一跳。

“把单间给我，”Justin说，对Peter伸出手要卡。

“猜拳不是农农赢了？”Peter正疑惑，瞥见跟在Justin身后的粉色脑袋，长相清秀，有点做贼心虚地不敢看他，Peter顿悟，抽了张房卡给Justin：“后果自负。”

虽然是午夜，但大厅内依然聚集了不少等着他们的歌迷，看到Justin出现便围了上来，小鬼和他被人群隔开，找不到他的Justin烦躁地保持着礼貌的微笑，待电梯一到他便迅速躲进电梯在站在角落里站好望着门外，担心小鬼挤不上来。在电梯快要关上的那刻，一个黑色瘦削的身影闪了进来，他们成对角线站着，被住同间酒店的粉丝挡的严严实实。

Justin已经等得不耐烦，想要立刻牵住小鬼的手，这么多人看着他，他不得不忍着，无处宣泄的他装作不在意地抬头找了找摄像头的位置，恶狠狠地盯着摄像头下的电梯显示屏上跳动的楼层数字，目光过于焦灼，看起来要把屏幕凿穿。

“叮~”终是到了他们房间所在的楼层，Justin迫不及待地走出电梯，但依然没忘记回头对歌迷们说了再见。小鬼落了几秒才跟上，长廊上又是好几个摄像头，Justin感觉自己快要烧着了，越急越找不到房间，还是小鬼先看到了数字。

Justin刷开门后面无表情地走进房间，又招手要提着背包的小鬼进来，看起来就像是普通工作人员那样。只是门一关，小鬼立刻被他掐着脖子蛮横地按在门上。他一秒都不想多等了，将小鬼的黑色牛仔裤连同内裤一起野蛮地扯下，吐了些吐沫在手心，拉开裤链掏出硬的不行的鸡巴抹了抹就要往小鬼臀缝插去。

“痛……”小鬼扭过头艰难地说：“我包里有润滑……”

“早就想好要做坏事，不乖，”Justin在小鬼白皙挺翘的臀瓣上用力拍了拍，留下两个骇人的粉色掌印，小鬼没接他的话，指挥他在包里找到了润滑液和避孕套。

他们终于做好准备，Justin要小鬼挺起腰分腿站着，他从小鬼身后搂住他的下腹部，将他的屁股向后掰，龟头正好能顶进他的臀缝，他不想再等，借了个巧劲从下至上直插小鬼后穴，几乎是进入的那一刻他感觉自己就要射了，鸡巴上的青筋兴奋地要跳出来，他深吸了一口气稳住自己，在小鬼温暖的穴中适应了一会，才不慌不忙地抽插起来。

小鬼弓着腰，半边脸可怜兮兮地贴在门上，双手分开撑着门，浑身烫的像熟透的虾子。随着Justin撞击，他的身体也在门上撞出砰砰的闷响。Justin越来越用力，操的他两腿发软，胳膊也撑不住了，整个人瘫在门上，肠壁紧紧绞着Justin的鸡巴舍不得它出来。饶是兴奋至此，他仍然一声不吭，生怕自己的呻吟会被谁听去，泄露了房间里的秘密。不过这场作为前菜的性事并没进行多久。Justin从小鬼的身体里拔出，扯着他脖子上的铁链把他转过来，要他面对着他跪好，摘掉安全套把龟头塞进他嘴里。小鬼被他的捅到喉头的鸡巴呛到，扶着底部随意舔了几下，Justin立刻就射了。

小鬼拔的不太及时，一半精液在他嘴里，一半喷到他脸上。他握着Justin射精完仍坚挺的鸡巴在自己脸上蹭了蹭，“我的小星星是不是都被你的精液冲掉啦，”小鬼吞了Justin射在他口中的精液，又舔了舔唇角的白色液体，用手腕蹭了蹭涂着银色亮片的眼角，含含混混地说。

那些亮片混在他的精液里沾的他满头满脸都是，配上他无辜但莫名淫靡的表情，操，太骚了，Justin在心里咒骂着，拽着小鬼脖子上那颗巨大的锁让他靠过来，接着用力咬上小鬼的双唇，吮着他仍残留着他膻腥精液味儿的舌尖，恨不得把他整个人拆了吃了。他抱着他起身，一边剥掉他的衣服，一边脱下自己的，推着他上了床压在他身上，和他吻着难舍难分。或许是真正进入到室内了，小鬼比方才在门口大胆了些，他激情地回应着Justin的吻，像考拉一样用腿缠着他的腰，时不时发出满意的呻吟。他们的私处磨蹭着，Justin感到这次小鬼很快就硬了，不像刚才，或许是太过紧张的缘故，他一直都软着。

Justin一边亲吻着小鬼的嘴唇，一边在他的锁骨吹气，对于敏感带来说着是种舒服的痒，小鬼明显放松许多，也比刚才更硬了。Justin单手握住他的生殖器给他手交，另一只手沾着润滑液探入他的后穴进行扩张。小鬼被他这样前后夹击着，舒服的叫声越来越大，他的呻吟也要Justin更为兴奋，他给自己戴上安全套，分开小鬼双腿，再次插入了他的身体。这次，他已经找到了小鬼后穴中前列腺的位置，他的肉棒只进去了半截，便在他的穴内高频的摩擦起来，小鬼全身染上红晕，舒服的手和脚都不知道该放在哪里，很快被他插射了。他还没从射精的余韵中回味过来，Justin已经换了九深一浅的抽插方式，操的他脑子里都是浆糊，眼前是一片白，只能任对方摆布。他感到自己被Justin又掀了过来，要他趴跪着，后入式再次进入了他的身体。小鬼不明白白天在现场卖力表演的又敢了一天路的Justin怎么到晚上还这么有精神，每一下都深的要他无法抵抗，又痛又爽，脖子上的大锁也随着Justin的撞击在他锁骨间留下好大一块红印，撞着他锁骨都在痛。可痛就是爽，越痛越爽，他越叫越哑，到最后干脆失声了，只剩高潮带来的瞬身痉挛和空虚。

看着身下男人失神的样子，Justin感觉自己快要高潮，他一手抓着小鬼后脑勺上的粉色头发，一手扶住他的腰高频且用力的抽插着，再次，他射精了，骑在小鬼身上，神志不清。小鬼觉得Justin在自己的穴中呆了许久才把囊袋清空拔了出来。Justin搂着他倒下，他们侧身躺着，他从他身后搂着他，他们俩浑身都是汗，可谁都没有嫌弃。Justin吻着小鬼的后颈，玩着他胸前的乳粒，一会儿亲亲他的脸颊，一会儿咬咬他的喉结，像狗狗一样好奇，小鬼就乖乖给他玩着，也不觉得他烦人。

“明天退房时Peter又要帮我背锅了，”Justin看着眼前的这瘫狼藉，被子上沾满了他们的液体还有舞台妆，还好口红早就在接吻时被互相舔干净了。

“看来你们老是欺负Peter哥哥。”小鬼咯咯笑着。

“不要乱说，我只想欺负你。”Justin抬手抚着小鬼的侧脸，拽了拽他耳垂上的钥匙耳环：“你用什么香水，”他问，他总觉得刚才在做爱时小鬼身上有着一股熟悉的奶香味，好像在他们哪个成员的身上闻过这个味道。

“别人送的，随便用用，没记住牌子，”小鬼说着打了个呵欠往Justin怀里钻，要他搂着自己：“好困哦，先睡一会再起来洗……”

“好的宝宝，”Justin哄着他，虽然只是第一次见面，他们之间的行为可以定义为炮友，但Justin对小鬼有种莫名的亲切感，以前约炮他可没有这么好的服务、也不会过夜，更不要谈放松了，可他在小鬼身边就很放松，他搂着他、揉着他的背，感觉自己也要睡着了。

就在他抱着小鬼就要进入梦乡的时候，刺耳的门铃响了起来，划破片刻的寂静。

“怎么了？你要开会吗？”小鬼揉揉眼睛，哈欠连天地问。

“不会，肯定又是私生，”Justin套上衣服正要开骂这些扰人清净的stalkers，门边便传来一个熟悉的声音：

“我是Evan，开门。”

** TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48\58 threesome  
> 主48 有出現一點kris鬼

二：

Justin是被小鬼的叫床声吵醒的，他揉着眼摸到手机，七点多，还不到他们morning call的时间。他看向床另一边，小鬼正坐在Evan的身上，扭着腰在他身上自己动着，一手爱抚着自己的乳粒一手刺激着半软阴茎的前端，而Evan这家伙，双手枕在脑袋下面眯着眼躺在那里享受着小鬼的服务，好不舒坦。没过多久Evan就射了，小鬼自觉摘掉Evan阴茎上的安全套把残留的精液舔了个精光。Evan搂着小鬼的腰在他的后颈上满足地嗅了嗅：“昨晚我们俩都没把嫂子你操好吗？”Evan调笑道，他边说边在小鬼脖子上咬了几口。

“都说了别这样叫我，”小鬼抬起手肘给了他一下：“再这么叫不给操了喔……”

两人嬉闹了一会儿，小鬼又哼哼唧唧叫起来，Even就那样从他背后搂着他干他。Justin隔着被子看着小鬼，看着他的眼睛又痛又爽纠成两枚月牙。他想怪不得没有人对于小鬼的存在有任何疑问，既然是Evan的“嫂子”，那么小鬼应该是队长Kris曾经的情人。以两人在性事上的熟悉程度，想必已经暗度陈仓许久，不知道Kris是不是因为戴了绿帽子才和小鬼分了手。昨晚听到Evan的声音小鬼就那么光这样身子蹦蹦跳跳去给Evan开了门，好像本来就是要借Justin的房间打炮似的，连寒暄这步都省了，直接搂着深吻。Evan很了解他的敏感带，前戏就把他撩的腿软，不似和Justin开始时那么保守，在门廊处就呻吟起来，小鬼腿勾在Evan腰上，胳膊搂着Even的脖子，背靠在墙上，被Evan捅的不停说骚话，然后又被他用这个插入着的姿势抱上床。

Justin平时也玩挺大的，玩摇滚的谁会拒绝送上来的美人呢，玩一个是玩、玩两个也是乐趣。但他从没和队友一起做过这些事情——玩归玩，还是要有点底线。

可当他看着小鬼给Evan口交，看着Evan分开小鬼的屁股像打桩机一样操着他直翻白眼，硕大的锁撞着他锁骨间一片青，口水把床单打湿了一片，他自己竟也像着了魔的那样加入了。两人的鸡巴来回操着小鬼的穴，也不知道干了多久，操到他直痉挛，他们才放弃了对他的“攻击”。Justin的大脑早就停摆，被欲望篡位，他连自己几点睡着的都没注意，只记得上一秒自己的阴茎还在被小鬼的穴包裹着，他扶着他的腰抽插着，看着小鬼抬起头和Evan舌吻，下一秒好像就昏睡了过去，直到现在醒来，看着小鬼和Evan又在做爱，他恍若在梦中。

“啊~Justin醒啦。”小鬼望着他开心地说，他的声音随着Evan的撞击慵懒又脆弱，像是刚从快感里捞出来还没沥去水，软绵绵的。Justin沉默着掀开身上的被子，跪着用膝盖爬到在小鬼面前，小鬼从容地握住他已经充分勃起的阴茎，伸出舌头舔了舔他的龟头。昨晚明明小鬼也在这样的情况下给他口交了，可是清晨的阳光让Justin清醒，他看着Evan抬起他的一侧腰粗大的阴茎在他两腿间进进出出、拉着他脖子上的锁链勒的他脖子都红了甚至快喘不上起来，还不停问他骚逼爽不爽；他看着小鬼的嘴巴撮成一个圆形像在吸棒棒冰一样卖力的吸吮着自己的鸡巴，时不时抬起他那双盈着欲望的眼睛讨好的看着，他好似在问他满意吗，Justin觉得有些不是滋味。他从小鬼嘴里拔出自己的阴茎，俯下身看着小鬼满是疑惑的眼睛，用指尖轻轻抬起他的下巴，吻住了他的唇。

他们的吻直到morning call打过来才断开，Justin又亲了亲小鬼的额头才去接的电话。“吃完早餐九点集合，”Justin对正在穿衣服的Evan说，然后他在床边坐下，看着闭着眼睛喘息着趴在床上的小鬼，撩了撩他垂下来的头发：“你想吃什么，我给你带？”

“Justin我先走了餐厅见！”Evan连招呼都没跟小鬼打，穿好衣服就出门了。

Justin全当没听见，还在问小鬼要什么做早餐：“要不这样你叫room service，不可以不吃早饭呀。”

“Peter会骂你的吧，”小鬼笑笑。

“没关系，这钱我自己出，”Justin拍拍胸脯，他看着小鬼，有许多问题想问但又觉得不合时宜。

“好啦，你别管我，快去洗个澡吃饭，还要排练呢！”小鬼推推他胳膊：“不用管我，借我床睡一会儿就行……”

他的声音越来越小，听着就要睡着了。

“好，那我去洗澡，”Justin刚要往浴室走，又想起什么在床上摸了半天找到手机：“等一下你再睡，就一下！”

“什么啦……”小鬼抱着枕头好委屈。

“微信，微信加一下，”Justin打开了添加二维码。

“加了加了你去忙你的不要管我，我太累了……”话音刚落，小鬼就睡着了，他双手紧紧攥着被角缩成一团窝在床脚，是很缺乏安全感的睡姿。

Justin打开手机，愉快地点了通过，开开心心蹑手蹑脚去洗澡了。洗完澡又蹑手蹑脚换了身衣服，蹑手蹑脚的偷亲了一口睡着时特别像小孩的小鬼的脸蛋，长长的睫毛轻轻抖动，双唇微张，露出两颗小兔牙。实在是太可爱了，如果是我的小男朋友就好了，如果我今天没有工作就好了，这样我们就可以手牵着手去逛街了，Justin想。眼看着离集合时间越来越紧，Justin只得依依不舍并蹑手蹑脚的离开了房间，全程怕吵醒累坏了的他。

等Justin吃完早点回到房间，小鬼还在沉沉的睡着。Justin捡起小鬼的衣服叠好，放进他的背包，又从自己的行李中拿了一套干净的衣服，还拆了一条一次性内裤（他们巡演的时候习惯穿这种，比较方便）放在他床头。

地上还有一堆用掉的卫生纸和打着结的安全套，也全被Justin收好丢掉，Justin不舍得阿姨来打扫卫生的时候让小鬼陷入这么狼狈的境地。

他整好自己的行李，提上琴，走到门口，生出了回头的冲动，他有些想再看他一眼，但又觉得太黏糊没必要，“又不是见不到了，”他跟自己说。

他在前台给小鬼点了些餐，又自己把房间续了一晚，和Peter交代这间多付的房费找他报销，“小黄长大了，懂事了，体贴了，还知道要给人留房间了，”Peter揶揄他时正巧被走到他们旁边的Evan听到。Evan有些讶异，勾着Justin的胳膊把他拐上大巴，两人一同坐在后排角落的位置。“干嘛啊，我不要坐这，我晕车，”Justin脑中忽然闪过Evan充血的阴茎，瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，和同事一起搞3P还是有点尴尬，Justin想。

“小鬼那个家伙就是个果儿，先和Kris交往，没几天就去勾引Kun，搞的他俩还为他闹过一阵不和。我告诉你，你可不要对他轻易心动，他真是见一个钓一个，一开始成员各自都还以为只有自己和他做过，最后才发现，他早就跟大家都睡过啦！昨晚他又把你收到手，他已经把我们乐队新的旧的都集邮到了，”Evan说：“你还给他留房间也真是没必要，他晚上肯定会跟我们一起走的，至于会爬谁的床那我就不知道了。”

“你这话什么意思，”Justin蹙起眉头。

“他会跟我们一起tour，每晚在我们成员的床上轮着睡，大家一起玩，这几乎是之前每场巡演的保留项目，”Evan拍拍Justin的肩：“你也长大了，可以体验体验轮交的快乐了，我最喜欢的还是简略版俄罗斯转盘环节，蒙着他的眼要他猜干他的是谁，他好笨，老是猜不对——”

“好了，够了，我对这些都没兴趣。”Justin拿着自己的包起身，头也不回的坐到了最前排。

他恼怒地打开微信点开他和小鬼的对话框，看见自己上车之前发给小鬼的信息，他像舔狗一样叮嘱他好好吃饭、好好睡觉，告诉他明天中午才要退房，说自己把干净的衣服留给他了虽然有点大但可以应急穿穿，还说“晚上能在演出现场见到你的话，我会很开心，小鬼同学。”

小鬼到现在都没有回复。

Justin心里非常不是滋味。早上吃饭的时候他没和成员坐一张桌，而是找了个角落思考人生，他在给自己倒牛奶的时候在思考，端着一盘胡乱拿的餐回到桌上的时候还在想，等他想完，一盘海鲜已经下肚，他平时能不吃这个就不吃这个，况且，谁拿海鲜当早餐，也吃的太隆重。

但这些都不及他刚思考出的结论对他的冲击更大，他觉得自己在18岁这一年，第一次感受到什么叫“一见钟情”。

结果他妈的是个婊子。

Justin又气又委屈，看着对话感觉自己太舔对方还不会更是没尊严就更生气，索性塞着耳机戴上帽子，甩开鞋子盘腿在座位上睡觉。

酒店离晚上表演的场地并不远，没开多久就到了，下车时Justin依然把音量调的很大，听不见大家的声音。他余光看见其他队友在那窃窃私语，定是Evan告诉他们小鬼集到自己这件事。他觉得太丢人了，拎着琴盒低着头快速走进艺人通道，忽然耳机里响起巨大的微信语音铃声，把他自己吓了一跳，连忙腾出手调低了声音，才发现是小鬼打来的。

Justin赶紧把东西放进休息室，躲进卫生间接了视频。

“我醒啦，”已经换好衣服趴在床上的小鬼笑着对他说，他猛地直起身，膝盖分开跪在床上，对他扯了扯身上的Tee：“你的衣服我穿真的有点大呢，不过我超喜欢oversize，下面搭个短裤就正好，和我的小锁也好配，谢谢你哇！”

看着小鬼的笑脸Justin瞬间没脾气了，更何况，在他衣服下的他是赤裸的。

“有好好吃饭吗？我给你叫了room service，你有听到他们敲门吗，没错过吧？”

“有有有，Justin点的菜我都很喜欢，都很好吃，”小鬼又趴回镜头前，对着手机里的Justin乖乖点头。

“Justin！人呢！小贾，彩排了啊——”Peter的大嗓门越来越近，小鬼也听到了，他抬起手隔空摸了摸Justin的头：“好乖，先去工作，我晚上一定会去看你们的。”

Justin点点头，想挂又不想挂。

“mua~”小鬼迅速地亲了亲镜头，快到Justin都还没反应过来。

“不行，这不算，我没接到！”Justin装出一幅生气的样子，但声音里浸着笑意。

“那再亲一下！muua~”小鬼捧着脸无辜地看着他：“这下亲到了，不可以赖皮哦。”

“好，那我去排练了，”Justin说。

“嗯，我来挂电话，不然你会舍不得的，”小鬼满意地点头，话音刚落，他就终止了通讯，毫不留恋的挂断了，屏幕上倒映出Justin还没反应过来的痴汉脸。

Justin觉得自己完了，他根本比不上小鬼的反应速度，他的大脑也跟不上小鬼设套的速度。他唉声叹气地推开洗手间的门，被抱着臂挡在门口的Kris吓了一跳。

“我来上厕所，”Kris戴着墨镜，看不清他的表情：“听说鬼把你也睡了，怎么样，他很骚吧。”

Justin完全不知道该回什么。

“他骚成这样也是因为爱我，”Kris低头看着Justin：“你可以和他做爱，但记住，他是我的所有物。”

“有病，”Justin翻了个白眼，撞开他的肩走出去。

“这群人都他妈有病。”他掏出一根烟点上，开始怀疑自己当时为什么要加入这个乐队。

TBC


End file.
